borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The best of the best
Just a note, please do not list non-legendary weapons. I didn't make this page but the creator said legendaries and since its his page, we should respect his request. 23:53, October 24, 2010 (UTC) what do you think is the best legendary in each gun class,not counting pearls. my picks are, pistol: thanatos revolver: unforgiven combat rifle: ogre shotgun: crux (S&S) sniper: skullsmasher launchers: redemption well just my thoughts One shot hello 21:44, October 24, 2010 (UTC) You forgot Submachine Guns... SMG: Maliwan Hellfire Combat Rifle : Atlas Ogre Shotgun: Maliwan Crux (Plague) Sniper: S&S Orion Pistol: S&S Thanatos Revolver: Maliwan Defiler Rocket Launcher: Torgue Redemption 22:05, October 24, 2010 (UTC) SMG: Maliwan Hellfire Combat Rifle(Machine Gun): Atlas Orge or Torgue bastard Combat Rifle(Burst):Dahl Raven Shotgun: Maliwan Crux Sniper: S&S Orion Pistol( Repeater): Torgue Violator Pistol(Machine Pistol):Hyperion Reaper Revolver: Maliwan Defiler, Jacobs Unforgiven with Masher Acc Rocket Launcher: Maliwan Rhino Eridian: Thunderstorm 23:06, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :SMG - Hellfire Machine Gun - S&S Serpens :Combat Rifle - Hyperion Destroyer Assault Shotgun(semi auto one) - S&S crux :Combat Shotgun (pump action) - Dahl Bulldog Semi Auto Sniper - Orion/Invader :Pump Action Sniper - Skullmasher/Volcano/Surkov Repeater Pistol - Hyperion Invader :Machine Pistol - S&S thanatos Revolver - Atlas Aries/Atlas Chimera :Rocket launcher - Rhino Max payne278 23:22, October 24, 2010 (UTC) SMG- Anarchy Machine gun- Hyperion Destroyer Sniper- Volcano/ Orion/ Cobra/ Penatrater Shottie- Maliwan crux (plague) Repeater pistol- Hornet/ Firehawk/ Violator (in that order) Machine pistol- Vengence Revolver- Defiler/ Unforigen Masher Eridian- Lightning/ Thunderstorm (i like them even if noone else does)Veggienater 23:44, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Machine Gun - Atlas Ogre Combat Rifle - Hyperion Destroyer Assault Shotgun - Maliwan Plague Combat Shotgun - Tediore Defender Sub-machine Gun - Hyperion Bitch Semi Auto Sniper - Torgue Cobra Pump Action Sniper - Jakobs Skullmasher Repeater Pistol - Dahl Hornet Machine Pistol - S&S Thanatos Revolver - Any masher, or an elemental Equalizer. Rocket launcher - Hyperion Nidhogg!!! Ekflagristoj 01:44, October 25, 2010 (UTC) * Repeater Pistol = Nemesis-Invader (with incendiary Protector) * Machine Pistol = Vengeance (with Protector) * Revolver = Defiler (with incendiary Equalizer) * Combat Rifle = Destroyer (with Guardian) * Support Machinegun = Serpens (with incendiary Guardian) * SMG = Hellfire (with caustic Savior) * Launcher = Nidhogg * Assault Shotgun = Plague (with incendiary Defender) * Combat Shotgun = incendiary carnage Bulldog (with caustic Defender) * Semiautomatic Sniper Rifle = Orion * Repeating Sniper Rifle = Skullmasher 03:19, October 25, 2010 (UTC) So glad to see somebody else likes the Tediore legendaries. The Common Man class mod makes them 100% more awesome too. Ekflagristoj 13:38, October 25, 2010 (UTC) What can I say, I'm a sucker for ammo regen. 14:14, October 25, 2010 (UTC) * Repeater Pistol = Thanatos ''' * Revolver = '''Defiler (only >1000 damage) * Combat Rifle = Guardian.' '''Although Purple rifles are often better for me.' ' * SMG = '''Savior '(Double!!!) * Launcher = I hate launchers. * Shotgun = Not my favorites too. If i have to pick, Crimson Butcher. * Sniper Rifle = Orion Lg102 15:01, October 25, 2010 (UTC) * Repeater = Elemental Thanatos/ Dahl Hornet * Revolver = Unforgiven (esp. the masher variant) * Combat Rifle = Destroyer * Machine Gun = Ogre * SMG = The Spy * Launcher = Mongol * Assault Shotgun = S+S Crux * Combat Shotgun = Friendly Fire * Auto-Loader Sniper = Cobra * Repeating Sniper = Skullmasher GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 15:19, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Reapeater: Firehawk Revolver: Defiler Combat Rifle: Ogre(MG)/Raven(burst) SMG: Hellfire Launcher: Redemption Shotgun:Maliwan Crux(assault)/Bulldgog(combat) Sniper: Orion(auto-loader)/Volcano(Repeater) The benefit of not losing damage for having elemental effects makes all of the difference in legendaries, except for shotguns that have a spread effect not affected by accuracy.Hankypu 17:19, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Repeater: Violater (especially elemental) Revolver: Anaconda Machine Gun: Ogre/ Destroyer SMG: Bitch Launcher: Niddhogg Shotgun: Bulldog Sniper: Cyclops... or Skullmasher. That is a tough decision for me. They call me Hellz Lips 18:34, October 25, 2010 (UTC) My choices have to be: Sniper: Volcano Pistol: Thanatos Revolver: Chimera Shotgun: Maliwan Crux Machine Gun: Destroyer Eridian: Thunder Storm SMG: Hellfire Launcher: Rhino Abyss Raider 01:27, November 18, 2011 (UTC)